Step by step
by Sashasam
Summary: Since the world is in peace once again since our heros saved it and gray finally gave his answer to juvia. Watch as their relationship goes forward with each step. We all know their confession took the entire manga, we will as the couple take the time in step by step.


**#**

 **Step by step**

 **#**

 **A/N _: yeah, clearly happy that our favorite couple is finally a Canon. Love gruvia like all of you do. So, here a small chappy of what might have happened after the last scene we saw on the manga._**

* * *

The place was filled it so much of joy and happiness that gray almost thought was dream. Gray could remember it all like yesterday when they fought against zeref and acnologia. He could never forget those even if he wanted to. It was part of his past now.

All in the _past_.

After the awkward talk they had a minute ago , gray ended it by offering her a hand to get up from the cold floor and then offered to walk her home. Juvia was super excited like usual and had taken his arm tightly holding it.

' _never going to let go.'_

The walk was awkward at first as neither said anything but later felt good as both started talking about their things. Gray had a thought running through him since the last six months. After all the fight and fairy tail walked in the city without actually feeling the world's weight on its shoulders, it was nice. To laugh and eat and play and sleep… with his friends… _again_. But this time, juvia and him were also a little close. (a lot close in everyone's eyes. Yeah!)

Yeah! he admitted that _much_.

Gray like it too. To watch her smile everyday when she saw him, the hugs he received when he came back from a few days mission, even more fun when she came together with him. Even though he acted all the 'rough man' on outside but the stupid butterflies always danced in his stomach. They would go to caramade franks all the time now. It was like their date spot. (yeah juvia named _that_!). Gray enjoyed this version of juvia.

Yeah, he gave his answer. That was ' _I like you… too'_. Juvia had thrown herself at him and kissed his cheek that made him red to the roots of hair. She was a woman who found happiness in every small thing. And he was an assessment to answer her like that. Thank god she was… _juvia_.

They went on their first date when juvia and gray finished a mission, a difficult one. She was little hurt but gray looked at her in the clinic as if she was a bleeding goat on alter. Had asked thousand times if she was okay, even when juvia said she was fine.

She was little sad since a girl with big boobs and booty had tried to hit on gray. And gray acted all friendly with her. (gray had reasoned her it was for the _mission's sake_ and nothing more). So, gray Fullbuster did the smartest thing in the planet.

 _Date_.

Juvia was not just surprised but she had hugged him jumping at him and kissed his cheek that left him aching for more a little inside. It didn't take much long, within a few weeks they had went on several dates. Their friends had cat called them but most of them were just too happy to bubble up inside and out. They worked out fine and everything drew them a little closer. Then it happened.

 _First kiss._

It had been three months since their very _slow_ love story. They both had returned from a mission. Everything was fine and all well. Neither were hurt nor injured. It was the client and his son. The client was an old man while his son was almost gray's age. The stupid idiot just kept on hitting on juvia when she clearly rejected him. He was not that of a bad looker either. Had blonde hair that had been cropped, a strong jaw, and a look that definitely reminded him of lyon. That annoyed him even more. By the end of the job, gray was ready to burst any moment and juvia was clearly noticed his mood but chose better to stay shut.

The client has paid his reward to juvia's hands(since she was sweet talker and he like her like a daughter) when she turned around to gray to show him the reward, gray had grabbed her by the shoulder and kissed her just like that. This time juvia was red to the darkest shade of red, while client's son's eyes were wide and the old man laughed like he saw a best movie. Gray pulled away from her face and wrapped his arms around her waist and smirked at them.

"bye, bye!" gray said cheerfully.

They got better after that.

It was a secret to the guild till they would officially announce their relationship. Now, coming back to present, he looked at juvia who was resting her head slowly on his shoulder and sighed.

"Gray-sama?"

"hmm.."

"it was nice right?Lucy-san won the prize. Juvia had so much fun.." she yawned while saying the last few words. Gray chuckled. They could almost see the fairy hills.

"come on sleepy head, home is here." Gray said when they stood outside the fairy hills.

"Gray-sama.."

"wear your blue frock for tomorrow's date. We will go to the special place I said today earlier." Gray said covering her neck with his scarf. Well it was her who made it. Well, nothing wrong with some sharing. We all know they are going to share their rest if their lives too.

"Tell already Gray-sama! Where is the special place where going?" she asked pouting gray found it cute and chuckled . Gray leaned and captured her lips in a slow, smooth kiss. They were not afraid anymore, nor embarrassed like the beginning. Her hands went around his shoulders pulling him closer and gray wrapped his around her waist.

Kissing juvia was always heaven. Their lips parted and gray captured again hers again when he saw the look in her eyes, they were _dark_. Those dark blue eyes of hers always drives him crazy in this situations . Before they knew what was happening, gray had her pressed against a wall, the kisses were a little urgent as both lips met in half way each time they got separated. Their hold on each other was also tightening. Gray needed to stop before things got too heated up. With a final long kiss gray let her go and juvia whined at the loss of his lips.

"you drank too much if you are this good. Go.. Go.." Gray said smiling with the little restraint he had.

juvia let him go and smiled too.

"Good night gray sama!" she said cheerfully like usual.

"yeah, good night." He waves at her and watched until she was inside. He turned and started walking back to his house. The sky was filled with stars.

It won't take much time for their next step if they were like this already.

Yeah

 _Step by step._

 ** _#_**

* * *

 _ **A/N: so…? How is it? I thought the one year gap that the manga showed but have at least some growth of their relationship you know..**_

 _ **Tell me your views if you have a different opinion. I always like some extra good thoughts. What do you think it should have gone like? A review is all I wait for..**_

 _ **Love fairy tail**_

 _ **Love gruvia**_


End file.
